Dear Sakura
by AlmightyHero
Summary: sebuah surat sengaja diletakkan di rumah Sakura. Sudah pasti dari Naruto. Isinya? baca aja sendiri... Review juga ya


O/P: Hay all! Udah agak lama saya gak berkunjung ke dunia fanfic pujaan saya. Sekarang saya akan menceritakan tentang NaruSaku lagi, nih. Yah, memang banyak yang tidak menyukai pairing ini, tapi, karena saya termasuk fans berat mereka, saya harus membuat cerita mereka lagi. Ahahahaha! *diinjek pembaca*. Bagaimanapun mohon sedianya untuk membaca cerita saya, ya! (.)

Disclaimer: Pelaku sesungguhnya adalah... Masashi Kishimoto sensei! Beliau yang membuat komik Naruto! Bukan saya!

-

**Dear Sakura**

-

Sakura diam mematung di depan pintu rumahnya sepulang dari rumah Ino. Dihiraukannya angin dingin yang terus-terusan meniup lembut pipinya yang memerah karena cuaca dingin di musim salju ini. Ia diam mematung, menatap sebuah amplop yang terdapat di atas lantai di depan pintu masuk rumahnya.

Sakura membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Ia meraih amplop tersebut.

Amplop berwarna oranye dengan gambar hati berwarna merah di setiap sisinya. Dan di tengah-tengahnya, ada tulisan besar bertorehkan tinta warna pink bertuliskan; _Dear Sakura._

Sakura menimang-nimang surat tersebut. Ia bermaksud membuka amplop tersebut dan melihat apa isinya. Tetapi, karena cuaca dingin yang terus melandanya, Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk ke rumahnya lebih dahulu.

"Sakura, mau coklat panas?" suara ibunya yang lembut menyadarkannya.

Sakura terhenti. Ia menoleh ke arah ibunya, lalu ia tersenyum, "Iya, Bu. Terima kasih. Aku ke atas dulu, ya, Bu," kata Sakura sambil berjalan menaiki tangga.

Sesampainya di kamarnya, Sakura melepaskan mantel dan syalnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Hatinya masih penasaran dengan amplop misterius yang baru ia temukan di depan rumahnya. Sakura memainkan amplop, menimang-nimangnya sebentar di tangannya. Matanya melirik ke atas. Berpikir-pikir.

'Siapa kira-kira yang mengirim ini, ya?' batinnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Sakura menoleh.

"Sakura, buka pintunya."

Sakura segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan membukakan pintu untuk ibunya. Saat pintu terbuka ia melihat ibunya sedang membawa secangkir coklat hangat yang asapnya tengah mengepul.

"Ini, coklat hangatmu," kata ibu Sakura lembut.

"Terima kasih, Bu." Sakura memberikan ibunya senyuman. Ibunya pun segera menghilang dari balik pintu, kembali ke dapur.

Perhatian Sakura kembali pada amplop misterius itu. Tidak sabaran, penasaran dengan isi yang terdapat pada amplop tersebut, Sakura membuka amplop tersebut. Ia menarik perlahan isi amplop tersebut.

Surat. Sebuah surat yang ditulis menggunakan tinta berwarna pink.

Sakura mulai membaca isi surat tersebut. Hatinya terasa bergetar. Ia baru menyadari bahwa surat tersebut adalah … Surat cinta!

_Dear Sakura,_

_Sakura, apa kabar? Kau sedang melakukan apa saat kau sedang membaca isi surat ini? Lalu bagaimana dengan tugasmu sebagai seorang Anbu sekarang? Apa kau menikmatinya? Kuharap kau menikmatinya. Maaf, ya, aku sampai harus berbasa-basi begini. Soalnya, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting._

Mata Sakura beralih ke barisan selanjutnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, pipinya memerah.

_Aku suka padamu. Aku suka padamu sejak lama. Sejak kita pertama kali bertemu. Mungkin kau akan menolakku begitu kau tahu siapa aku sesungguhnya. Tetapi aku inginsekali menyampaikan hal ini padamu. Ya, aku juga tahu, Hinata menyukaiku. Tapi, tetap saja aku menyukaimu. Aku sudah bertanya padanya mengenai perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padanya. Hinata bilang tak apa kalau aku menyukaimu dan ia menyarankan aku untuk membuat surat ini untukmu. Karena ia bilang ia sedang menyukai Sasuke saat ini._

_Kurasa cukup suratku untukmu. Tak apa kalau kau menolak perasaanku ini, yang penting, kau sudah tahu isi hatiku yang sesungguhnya. Aku ingin tahu jawabanmu. Tolong kirimkan balasan untukku._

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. Mukanya kembali memerah. Lalu matanya kembali melirik ke barisan terbawah surat tersebut. Di bagian situ, tertera nama sang pengirim. Ia mencoba-coba menebak nama sang pengirim sebelum melihat nama orang tersebut. Berdasarkan isi surat tersebut, pasti orang ini ada kaitannya dengan Hinata dan Sasuke.

Orang yang disukai Hinata... Sakura berpikir. Jangan-jangan...

Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak saat ia melihat nama sang pengirim. Persis seperti yang dipikirkannya.

_Love, Naruto._

Sakura mau pingsan. Entah kenapa, saat ia melihat nama Naruto, jantungnya mulai berdebar tidak karuan. Sesaat ia teringat kembali akan Naruto dan bayangan tentang Naruto berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Sakura menitikkan air matanya. Tetapi senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Ia memasukkan kembali surat itu ke dalam amplop dan memeluk amplop tersebut erat-erat.

Kemudian, ia mengambil sebuah kertas berbentuk unik dan sebuah pena bertinta emas. Sakura duduk di atas mejanya. Dengan muka memerah, Sakura mulai menulis sesuatu, menulis surat balasan untuk Naruto.

_Dear Naruto..._

_-_

O/P: Dodol! Saya memang dodol! Pendek banget nih cerita buatan saya, mana GaJe, jelek, gak ada klimaks pula. Maaf, ya. Cerita ini mau diflame, diludahin, diapa-apain boleh, kok. Saya ikhlas, meski saya juga gak suka diflame… *ditinju pembaca*

Thanx XD


End file.
